1. Technical Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to lenses, and more particularly to lens shutters.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices, such as mobile communication devices, may perform functions other than communication functions to make these devices more useful to consumers. For example, mobile communication devices may be configured to store and play music and/or video files and/or to record still images or video.
A consumer may find mobile communication devices with image capturing capabilities to be very useful as the consumer does not have to carry a separate camera to record images. Optics used to record images, such as a digital camera lens, may include a shutter to control the amount of light reaching a digital image sensor, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based image sensor that records an image.
Shutters in digital image devices may be implemented as rolling shutters. As a result, all pixels associated with an imaging element may not be available at the same time, e.g., in an opened state when the flash is illuminating a subject being photographed. The sharpness of images captured via flashes in digital image devices may not be of a desired quality since all pixels associated with the imaging element were not available when the flash was turned on. As a result, users of digital image devices may be unsatisfied with images captured using a flash.